


Fifty-two White Roses from Venus

by necktoneck



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Farts, High School, M/M, an attempt in writing, chamdeep, fluff?, mention of farts and poop but not really disgusting??, not really sad imo lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necktoneck/pseuds/necktoneck
Summary: Bae Jinyoung has been receiving white roses on his locker every week. As he unlock the identity of the source, he might be getting the answers he wanted. Or not.





	Fifty-two White Roses from Venus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm bad at doing summaries, and basically anything 
> 
> This is an attempt in writing lmao i haven't written, much more finish, a fic for years already
> 
> unbeta'ed lol i tried proofreading.... a bit
> 
>  
> 
> This is for chamdeep aka the fart couple

_Purity. Innocence. Elegance._

 

Bae Jinyoung didn’t really have a favorite flower. Although a certain ever-present species is on its way to top his list. They do smell good too. Sure, white roses are very pretty. But at this rate Jinyoung could already make a flower shop with the weekly rose delivery on his locker. People around him have been giving him the look every time he pulls out a new one.

“You got yourself an old-fashioned secret admirer. That’s the thirty-seventh one already,” his best friend, Daehwi, says as Jinyoung picks up the rose taped on his locker.

“What’s so old-fashioned with roses?”

“He could just text you! Your number is literally all over campus. I bet every student here has your number.”

Daehwi has a point. Jinyoung is the school’s first aid club president so having him on your contacts kind of comes with enrolling to the school. Well not stated explicitly. But it is kind of understood to save his number in case of emergencies. Some students might even have it on their speed dial.

The thing that has been bugging him the most, aside from the admirer’s identity, is the schedule of the deliveries. It arrives on a random day of the week.

The first one arrived on a Monday. The next rose on a Monday again. But the third on a Tuesday. A week after that he got it on a Wednesday.

This little cat in him called curiosity have been bothering him of the identity of the roses’ source and what’s up with everything that he can’t get his head on his responsibilities. Poor boy accidentally poured milk to his dummy patient on their club exercise. Everyone on the room looked super confused because how can a Bae Jinyoung, the ace of the first aid club, make such mistake. He is seen as a very focused person. He was everyone’s bet as the club president the next year, even though club presidents are usually from the seniors.

He needed his peace as soon as possible. He can’t screw up the next training or else he’ll be kicked out of the club. He thought the fifth will come on a Thursday so he came to school super duper early despite staying up the previous night.

Only to receive the fifth rose on a Friday.

The next two came on a Wednesday. At that point he just said, “fuck it! I’m not getting my head cracked over these rose deliveries!”

No, maybe it’s not random after all. Maybe there’s a pattern he still can’t figure out.

A loud “hey” from across the street brought him back to his senses. “I’m starving, what took you guys so long?”

“Our blooming friend, Jinyoung, had to pick up his weekly rose delivery from his dearest secret admirer.”

“Wow, someone actually likes his ugly face. What a fine taste.” He just had to kick him in the ass for that.

Park Woojin, the boy he met ten summers ago, a.k.a. Bae Jinyoung’s long-time crush, although he’s been struggling to admit it to himself, teases him everytime he breathes.

“I hate you too, okay?”

The three of them suddenly heard a low growl in their circle.

“You heard my tummy, right?” Woojin says as he caresses his belly. “Let’s get going before I actually rot of hunger in here.” As if on cue, he grabbed the two younger ones’ wrists and started running like crazy to the nearest cafe.

The said cafe has been their go-to place after class and their orders are quite consistent.

“Mr. Yoon the usual please,” Woojin greeted the owner with his soft snaggletoothed smile, which probably meant “75% discount on the milk shake and a free layer of bacon on the sandwich please”.

_Shit, stop smiling like that._

It took Jinyoung three years before he admitted to himself that he indeed is a loser for that snaggletooth smile. And the owner is as fragile as he is, so of course Woojin got the discount and free extra layers of bacon. On top of that, he was given a free sandwich being the loyal customer that he is.

Park Woojin is noisy. _Too noisy._ They are actually surprised to find themselves not deaf after being friends with him for years.

There was not even once where he wore his uniform properly. Mismatched buttons. His undershirt peeking out. He would always have deductions on his monthly stipend for his improper uniform.

He’s clumsy as fuck. It can be seen on the scars you would find on his arms and legs popping out everyday. What ticks Jinyoung the most is him not even cleaning his wounds properly. His band-aids are all over the place too.

“Ah hyung come here,” he pulled the older one closer to his side. As he pulls the band-aid on Woojin’s cheek slowly, carefully, he found himself suddenly not hearing his surroundings. All his ears could make out is the sound of his accelerating heartbeat. And at every speed increase he could feel his fingers shaking. And the shaking gets worse.

Upon realizing what he got himself into he immediately pulled away. And of course the last centimeters of the band-aid came with his fingers.

“YAAAH!!!” His patient cried with fiery and glassy eyes. “Are you really a first-aid clubber? And the president at that???”

“I-I’m really sorry, hyung. I was spacing out.”

All Woojin managed was a “tsk” as he goes back to drinking his milk shake while caressing his hurt cheek.

He got to meet him ten years back, on the summer arts and crafts classes on the neighborhood he used to go with Daehwi when they were in grade school, which they loved so much. Most kids would hate summer classes because why go to class when you can play all throughout the vacation?

But Jinyoung and Daehwi are not of the same age and it’s the only time they get to be classmates.

 

 

_“Colored pencils, check. Crayons, check. Hmmm. Did I forget anything else?” It was their first day of summer class and he didn’t want to go with incomplete materials._

_“Probably your brain?”_

_He pushed Daehwi forward on the sidewalk, “says the one who would always forget it too.”_

_He sips the last drops of the sweet milk he grabbed from the fridge since there was no more time for a proper breakfast._

_Daehwi walked closer to his side, staring at the milk box with his hawk eyes. “H-Hey, it’s already expired!!”_

_Jinyoung spat out the remaining milk he was about to swallow on his best friend’s face. “Yah! You really forgot your brain at home didn’t you!” Daehwi scolds as he wipes the milk on his face with Jinyoung’s collar. “Ewww.”_

_The two ran to the summer school where everyone is already lining up to put their shoes on the rack. But there’s a new face, a boy with wearing a black hoodie and black pants with his black backpack, standing in the corner with his eyes filled with confusion._

_Daehwi, as someone who befriends everyone, walked to the boy, “Hey are you new here?”_

_The all-black boy looked at him with a puzzled face. “Uhm, hi! Yeah, you’re supposed to put your shoes here then change to the slippers provided before getting inside.” Daehwi instructed him about the stuff nonetheless._

_Unlike his best friend, Jinyoung is quiet to people he’s not close with. Especially to strangers. He doesn't talk to them._

_Daehwi asked the boy to sit behind the two of them. Plus it’s the only free space left in the room. “Hey, you have a name?”_

_He thought Daehwi was going to be ignored again but the boy replied, “Park Woojin,” then went back to fiddling his fingers._

_The class was about to start and everyone settled down. But Jinyoung’s tummy is acting up, like how he expected them to be after what he consumed this morning. Like how it’s not supposed to happen on the first day of their beloved summer class. He can’t spend the rest of the summer with a big “fart boy” nametag on his forehead. And the worst part is it’s gonna be brought up forever. He could already feel the embarrassment he’ll be going through for the next fifty years._

_And as the said human gas joyfully left his stomach in a not very quiet manner, he whispered to himself, “Goodbye summer, goodbye image.” Everyone immediately covered their noses and turned to him._

_Bae Jinyoung just gave them a pro-bono lesson on their very first day: the don’ts on the first day of classes - don’t drink spoiled milk and don’t fart in class loudly and if you can’t help it just keep the gas to yourself and cry on the floor._

_Great, what nice start, he thought to himself._

_Little did he know that it indeed is a nice start._

_The start of something that is going to change his life big time._

_*ppppppprrrrrrrrfffffffvvpppffft*_

_He heard another sound somewhere from the seats behind him._

_All of the kids inside the room turned to the kids at the back. Then they were looking at a certain person behind him._

_It was the boy wearing a black hoodie and black pants with a black backpack. It was their “new friend” Woojin._

_*pprrfvvvfft*_

_“S-sorry,” he mumbled as the last blow escaped his tiny body._

_The whole class roared into laughter. The embarrassed boy just looked down, even lower than he had been doing since he got into the summer school._

_Jinyoung is still dumbfounded about everything that has happened. Everything went too fast. It didn’t even take a minute. He thought he was the one who’ll get embarrassed, but there’s actually someone who had it worse. He was feeling guilty about being thankful that even if the milk he drank was spoiled, at least he didn’t fart later. And louder._

_But he did feel bad for Woojin. The boy should be going around making friends on his first day. But it seems his fart is the one who’s more eager to go around and befriend his summer classmates._

_He was supposed to have a “Park Woojin” on his nametag, not a “Fart Woojin”._

_The teacher arrived and everyone settled down. As it is a summer class, a lot of kids come and go. And there are a few more new faces for the year, who were then asked to line up in front and introduce themselves._

_“I-I’m… P-Park... W-Woojin,” he stuttered on his every word._

_“What? Did he say Fart Woojin? Or was it Smelly Woojin?” said the biggest bully in their neighborhood, Ahn Joonyoung, who is Jinyoung’s most hated living thing. If he’ll be asked to choose between living with Joonyoung or the sewer rats, the rats would even sound friendly and comfy. Disgusting, yes, and so are bullies._

_“Yah Ahn Joonyoung! Does your fart smell good, huh?” Only Daehwi ever stood up against him, even though his body build didn’t stand a chance against the bully who’s big and chubby._

_Thankfully, Daehwi’s mouth is enough to burn him alive._

 

 

And they started to get stuck with each other ever since that day. Even after the summer classes ended, they would meet up after school and go to each other’s house. They became best of friends. Although Woojin is closer to Daehwi than he is to Jinyoung, and it is the same for the latter.

Who would have thought they’d be friends because of their farts?

But Jinyoung decided to not get too close to Woojin for he feels weird every time he gets too near him. His chest feels weird. His tummy feels weird, which led him to reading anatomy books wondering what would these symptoms mean but he got nothing, even after reading the books in the school and public library. Surfing the internet brought him zero answers too. He even joined the first-aid club in pursuit of these questionable manifestations of Park Woojin’s proximity, but to no avail.

He grew to love first-aid though. And the club came with it too.

“Yah Bae Jinyoung, are you not eating anything?” Woojin snapped him back to reality. “Just say so, I’m more than willing to adopt them.” He blink slowly which made him look like a hungry puppy begging for food, which normally Jinyoung wouldn’t be able to resist, but he knew the older just finished five sandwiches and is on his way to get another milkshake.

“No.”

“Hmmm… okay,” he gave up on the food adoption and fetched his next milkshake instead.

“So,” Daehwi started as he munches on his ignored sandwich. “This flower thing, did you get any clue on who it might be?”

“Negative. And I gave up on figuring out the delivery schedule too.”

Woojin walks back to his seat with his fresh set of snacks. He can’t help but wonder how could one eat so much but maintain a lean physique.

It would be nice though if it was him, he mentally slapped himself at the thought.

“Hey Woojin hyung, I have some questions on my lab report. Can you help me out a little?”

“Sure thing little one. When is it due?”

“Tomorrow,” Daehwi flashed a grin that sent panic down his hyung’s spine.

“WHAT???!!! Hwi I have a scheduled game later, how do we get enough time to finish that?!”

“Aish hyung~ Please? Maybe you can play on another day?” Daehwi begs with puppy to which the older pretends to throw up on but is actually fragile for it.

The game Woojin was talking about is his regular gaming session with his online friends. He’s not some athlete or something. He’s too clumsy for that.

“Fine. Okay fine, this is the last time I’m ditching our game for you,” but they all know that’s a lie.

Woojin is a big loser on rejecting people’s request, especially if there’s something he can do about it. He’s too nice. Too nice that people tend to abuse him.

Exhibit A: Lee Daehwi.

But don’t get them wrong. Daehwi cares about Woojin the most. It’s their kind of give-and-take thing. Woojin almost always helps the younger with his homeworks. On the other hand, Daehwi is in-charge of taking care of him around bullies.

Meanwhile Jinyoung… Well he’s always there? Ready to give them first-aid treatment whenever they might need it?

But he’s not jealous of his best friends’ set-up.

_Totally not jealous._

It’s kind of ironic how he’s always ready to heal people but nobody has been coming to mend his broken heart.

That kind of escalated quickly.

Because he’s sure as fuck that Woojin would never like him back.

“How about you ugly face,” Jinyoung almost choked on his drink. Also, ugly face = him. “Do you have homeworks due anytime soon?”

“Uhhh… none that I know of?”

“Hyung I’ll just get my things for the all-nighter at your place.”

“No. We’ll be doing it at yours,” Woojin said with a stern look they never saw before that Daehwi didn’t dare push him further. They just thought maybe his parents are not allowing sleepovers for now? Which is kinda too because his parents are always out.

  
Daehwi had to go home first to get his stuff ready and to inform his parents about Woojin staying over to pull an all-nighter with him, to which his parents gave a look of disapproval as to why he’s cramming his homeworks for the nth time but thanked Woojin’s existence to save their hopeless son. Woojin offered to walk ugly face to his house because he might break his bones from carrying all of the club stuff he had to take home.

“Why did you even volunteer to bring this much stuff when your bones are like sticks?”

“You know I can’t say no, I’m the president after all.”

“Fair enough. You gotta be the most martyr one,” he looked at him with a mixture of high respect and pity. “You love it so much, don’t you?”

_Love??? Who???_

The younger was surprised of the sudden remark. He thought for a while that he was busted. Of his feelings. That he has been keeping for years.

His admiration did have a weird starting point. Who develops a crush on someone because he happened to fart later and louder and saved you from the lifetime “fart boy” nametag?

Plus, best friends are off-limits.

 

Unfortunately, Park Woojin was too irresistible for his fragile soul. Every element of what makes him that Woojin. His manners. His kind heart. His messy band-aids that Jinyoung would put back to place. His mismatched buttons. How he cracks a sweat when he’s playing. His smile, which is the epitome of Bae Jinyoung’s weakness. More whipped than whipped cream is what he is.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

On a Monday a few weeks after that, Jinyoung went to school alone with Woojin since Daehwi is on his freshman field trip. As he approached his locker, he noticed the familiar sight that he is kind of expecting to come for the week. He cursed silently at how he was with the last person he wanted to witness it. It was his forty-first rose. It’s not like Woojin is going to be even jealous of this. If anything, he’s gonna get teased of having a flower shop on his room and be told about transferring to the gardening club instead.

“What’s your first class?”

“Uhm, Math,” he tried to recall as he pulls out the last notebook he was going to need for the day.

“Oh, okay. Good luck to your small head,” he sticked his tongue out as he started to run away to get to his class.

“I hate you the most!” The bell rang that prompted the start of what’s supposed to be a normal day in school. He never thought he could be so wrong.

Their teacher was talking about some series, the Fibonacci series in particular. It’s about how the next number is determined from the sum of the two previous ones.

1… 1… 2… 3… 5… and so on and so forth

At first, the numbers seemed to look pretty normal. But for some reason they’re giving him some unsettling feeling.

It was bothering him the whole day the he lost appetite to eat lunch. He thought he might needed some alone time and space.

_1… 1… 2… 3… 5…_

When class ended and he was putting back some of his stuff to the locker, he had a realization but thought to let it go to the back of his mind. Bae Jinyoung is not too stupid after all.

 

_Monday_

  
_Monday_

  
_Tuesday_

  
_Wednesday_

  
_Friday_

 

All he managed was a “shit” as he picked up his stuff fast to get home as soon as possible.

“Yo ugly face wait for me!”

“Hyung, I think I found it!”

He heard Woojin call his attention from a distance and kind of ran after him for the first few meters but gave up for the younger suddenly got ten times more energy from nowhere.

He felt he was going to get the answers he needed the most at the moment.

“It had something to do with the Fibonacci series, what the actual fuck,” he said to himself as he fixed the scratch papers he used for the eve.

He was right, the secret admirer doesn’t choose a random day to put it on his locker. The schedule was never random.

“Forty-second. One. It’s gonna be on Monday.”

 

*   *  *  *  *

 

The Sunday night of the succeeding week, he was so sure of carrying out his plan. Going back to school at night is definitely prohibited but this cat in him, curiosity, wins for now. Bae Jinyoung isn’t someone who would disobey school regulations. But who doesn’t get worked up on their secret admirer’s identity?

He walks slowly and quietly as he approached the locker area and decided to hide behind the curtains of the big window of the entrance. He heard footsteps that scared him of the possibility of meeting a ghost instead. His heart was jumping all over the place. The footsteps stopped in front of a certain locker. When he peaked a little, the owner of the footsteps stopped in front of what seemed to be his locker. He squinted to get a better view of the person as it is too dark.

The way he walks looked too distinct. His silhouette looked kind of familiar. His breathing pattern, that became clear in the silence, sounded like something he was used to hearing. And when his subject walked a step forward that made his face visible under the moonlight, it revealed the person Jinyoung least expected to see, but hoped the most for.

“H-Hyung?” He called as he walked closer to him.

He just got a smirk from him, “about time you figure it out, huh? You discussed the series on the forty-first week as calculated.”

“W-What’s… the meaning of this?” Jinyoung says as his eyes and sanity are all over the place.

“Exactly what it is,” he said like he didn’t want to say more.

“What?” Jinyoung didn’t know what to say with his mind full of disbelief. “Since when…”

“You’re so dense, since we met ten years ago you ugly face,” he pulled the white rose from the locker and walked closer to his intended receiver. “Oh god, I can’t believe I let myself get embarrassed for your dense head,” he let out a cheeky smile and covered his face with his long fingers.

“Wait, what the fuck are you talking about?!”

“The fart. Ten years ago. You gotta thank me and the fart fairies for my voluntary-fart talent,” giving him the bestest smile he could manage, expecting Jinyoung to come running to him with a big hug like they do in the movies, but there they stood in a staring contest for five whole minutes.

“What. The. Fuck.” the younger didn’t even move an inch and just stared at the which rose which is now in his hand.

“What? That’s it?” He looked at him confused with the question. “Am I not gonna get better reactions?”

If better reactions meant Jinyoung hugging tighter than he did when he solved his math problem set for him and sobbing over his shoulder and kicking him lightly on the side with a few curses inserted here and here then Park Woojin got what he want.

“You blew me away,” where he got another light kick on the side.

But most of all, he got Bae Jinyoung. Everything else didn’t really matter.

*  *  *  *  *

The following weeks, Jinyoung got the white roses on schedule as he figured out. They haven’t told Daehwi the details of what has happened yet but realized he kind of figured what’s up with how his best friends suddenly got “disgustingly cute together”.

“Ugh, totally not gonna be like that with my boyfriend,” he says as the two feeds each other with the nachos they got in Mr. Yoon’s cafe. If you’re going to make your friends your third wheel, it would be nice to keep it low-key.

Jinyoung wiped the smear of ketchup on his quasi boyfriend’s cheek, “says the one who’s head over heels with his music student instructor.”

“Shut up, he’s cute.”

“And so is Woojin hyung,” upon realizing what he said, a strong blush formed in his cheeks. He just called him cute in front of him. He just fed his already getting big head.

Thinking he couldn’t get redder than this, Woojin just had to give his forehead a kiss, “now, now sweetie you’re getting too red, are you sick?” Then his face got tomato red.

“Yuck.”

He got the two most amazing people by his side and he couldn’t ask for more.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

The days that have passed and he can’t believe he could be this happy with everything and the progress of his relationship with Woojin. But they say when you get too happy, something bad is coming up. Jinyoung brushed off the thoughts for now because he doesn’t want to entertain negative vibes as it could ruin the moment, despite how Woojin would look more distracted and lost on each day that passes by.

“Jinyoung, there’s something I want to tell y-”

For some reason he couldn’t understand, his self-defense battery rose to the brink and pulled Woojin to a tight hug. “Have I told you I love you?”

“Uhh you haven’t???”

“Well… uhm… there you go?” which prompted to Woojin hugging him tighter than ever and caressing his head, forming circles with a few strand of his hair. “I can’t imagine a day without you.”

Woojin stiffened but managed to say, “I love you too. Three. Five. Eight. Thirteen. And so on and so forth,” he took something from his bag, the fifteen-inch thing Jinyoung totally forgot about.

“Ah right, it’s Friday,” a smile almost reaching his ears, “you never forget the schedule, do you?”

“Sweetie, how can I get off-schedule when I’ve been planning every little detail for a while?” he replies, planting a kiss on the younger’s forehead on each word he makes.

“Your sense of humor still sucks though,” he mumbles after getting peppered with kisses. He pondered upon the rate of how their relationship is going. Are we going too fast? What if it progressed too fast because it’s gonna end real soon too? Such worries are taking over him. He said he didn’t want to entertain negative thoughts but can’t help them for he had always been a worrywart. He mentally slapped himself for the thoughts and tried to focus on the Woojin that is by his side at the moment. “We’re going out town, Daehwi and a few more friends. You wanna come?”

“I-I can’t. I have stuff to do.”

“It’s gonna be a long weekend though?” Woojin only gave him silence in response but he decided to not pry on it. He might just be busy with his stuff? They could schedule going out of town some other vacation.

There will be always a next time.

 

Or so he thought.

When Thursday came, a.k.a. the scheduled arrival of his fifty-first white rose, the words “next time” suddenly lost their way out of their dictionary.

He didn’t find a rose taped on his locker. Instead, there was a note slipped inside, which shouldn’t be a big deal. After all, roses and notes usually come together, don’t they? What if he just wanted to give this then the rose will come later? But the words written in the note almost made his heart leap out of his chest because of anxiety, stressing over what they could mean:

  
_Meet me in the school gym._  
_Four o’clock._

_I love you_

_And I’m sorry._

  
Maybe it’s just right that he worries too much because there is indeed something to be worried about.

He checked his watch, it’s 3:45. The locker area is not too far but he raced his way to the school gym. He was catching his breath when he opened the gym doors with a bang.

And there he was, in the middle of the hall, looking unfairly dashing in his unkempt uniform with a white rose in his left hand.

“Hey.”

“What’s this about?”

“I’m leaving,” he says as he scrunches his nose, leaving Jinyoung in confusion.

What the hell was that? Was he supposed to punch him? What were those weeks about? Was he even serious? All those fifty-one weeks of roses but he’s leaving him? All these thoughts flooded Jinyoung but all he managed to say is, “what the fuck.”

“I’m sorry, I-I wanted to tell you sooner but I can’t.”

“It took you nine fucking weeks?! Am I just a joke to you, Park Woojin?”

The older walked closer, handing the rose but it was swatted to the floor, “I don’t need you or any of your roses!” then he stormed out of the gym.

Woojin picked up the flower and tried to run after him. But with his weak body, he was only able to reach the school’s gate before he almost passed out catching his breath like crazy.

Jinyoung was in all levels of mad and disappointed and heartbroken. He can’t tell which of the three is the dominant one but he’s just sure it hurts as fuck. Imagine holding your poop for one hour when it’s crying to come out? Make that ten times, that’s how he feels right now.

His now ex-quasi-boyfriend tried calling his phone but just switches it off every time his number would appear. He also had been getting calls on their telephone at home but told his parents he’s too sick to entertain him.

He should be asking him what is it about, when is he leaving, why did he not tell them, his best friends, right away, what was the whole confession thing about, what direction did he want them to take, and a whole lot more. But it seems he won’t be getting answers as he builds his self-defense wall high and mighty. He can’t take himself to see him before he leaves.

“He told me he’s leaving this weekend. Are you sure you don’t want to meet up with him before he goes?” he called Daehwi, although all he did was cry on the phone.

And for the succeeding days, all he did was cry himself to sleep. Is there a first-aid treatment for a broken heart? He never learned that on their training.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

The day he’s been dreading to come is on it’s way to tear his heart into a million pieces. The next Thursday came, and it was supposed to be the schedule of his fifty-second white rose. For sure he’s not getting it anymore, Woojin left last weekend after all.

But there it was, glowing unfairly in front of his heartbroken ass. When he opened his locker, another note was slipped in. Cursed notes. But this one is longer.

_Hey_

_I’m sorry. Like I’m really sorry. I can’t bring myself to tell you, or even Daehwi._

_You guys know my body is not that strong, right? I have been going to these weird check-ups. Mom told me I have one year before we move to Japan for good. Treatment shit._

_I didn’t lie when I said I’ve been liking you for ten years already. I thought I should let you know before we leave. If you didn’t figure out the pattern then I would have left without telling you a word about it. But you did, and you made me the happiest person on the remaining days I have here with you. For someone good in Math, I have weird logic on real life stuff. I know._

  
_You’re the best thing that happened to me. It was a blessing you farted that day._

_I will always love you and I miss you already._

  
_Forever yours,_  
_your fart boy_

  
Before he knew it, the letter is wet with tears. He never cried so hard that his tears could fill a river.

Suddenly, a warm hug enveloped him. His heart skipped a beat upon recognizing the familiar scent. He turned around and there he saw the snaggletoothed smile that always made him weak on his knees. He pulled him to the tightest hug ever.

“I thought you left already!” he exclaimed in between sniffs.

“Flight got rescheduled tomorrow, weather problems,” flashing a smile like he was not the reason Jinyoung is crying his life out.

  
“We’re leaving in twenty-four hours, where do you wanna go?”

“Anywhere with you, _Fart Woojin_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda messy lol sorry
> 
> I might edit this again some time soon????


End file.
